Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an airbag device.
Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, in an airbag device including a cylindrical inflator, the inflator with a flange is provided to a bracket (mounting plate) for supporting the inflator, and is mounted on the mounting plate via the flange by fastening members or the like. In contrast, in order to save the trouble of having to mount the flange on the inflator, and more flexibly design a structure for supporting the inflator on the mounting plate, a configuration for supporting on the mounting plate the inflator which is not provided with the flange has been proposed.
For example, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application Publication No. 2001-301560 discloses a configuration in which a pressing portion for pressing the side surface and top surface of the inflator is fixed to a retainer (mounting plate) formed with a housing portion for housing the inflator therein. This pressing portion allows the inflator to be supported on the housing portion of the retainer.
In the above-described configuration, in order to firmly support the inflator on the housing portion of the retainer, it is necessary to increase design accuracy of the inflator with respect to the retainer and the pressing portion, namely, reduce an assembling error between the inflator, and the retainer and the pressing portion. For example, if the inner diameter of the retainer or the pressing portion is larger than the outer diameter of the inflator, the inflator is displaced and is not firmly supported on the housing portion. To avoid this, the inner diameter of the retainer or the pressing portion may be designed to be smaller than the outer diameter of the inflator. However, in this design, it becomes difficult to mount the inflator on the retainer, or the retainer or the pressing portion may press the inflator excessively after the inflator is mounted on the retainer. If the inflator is pressed excessively by the retainer or the pressing portion in this way, there is a possibility that correct actuation of the inflator cannot be secured.
The present invention has been developed to solve the above-described problem, and an object of the present invention is to provide an airbag device which is capable of properly mounting an inflator without increasing accuracy of constituent members.